Electronic devices often include backlit keyboards for receiving user input. Keys in the backlit keyboards may contain symbols screen printed on keycaps and illuminated by a light source disposed underneath the keycaps. The light source may emit light across the keycaps, backlighting the symbols and causing them to be visible when it is dark.